1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a plurality of high density contacts for miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,465 issued to Mao et. al on May 26, 2009, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contact units arranged in the insulative housing along a horizontal direction, a shielding shell covering on the insulative housing and a spacer assembled with the insulative housing. The insulating housing defines a front end portion and a rear end portion having a first wedged positioning section. The contact includes a tail portion extending out of the rear end portion of the insulative housing. The spacer has a second wedged positioning section corresponding to and engaging with the rear end portion of the insulative housing thereby forming a positioning device for sandwiching the tail portion of the contact therein. So the contacts are retained between the rear end portion of the insulating housing and the spacer.
With development of electronics technology, the numbers of the contacts need to be increased and then the size of the spacer in the horizontal direction would be changed to become more bigger than before if the contacts are arranged on the spacer in original pitch. On the contrary, the interval between the two adjacent contacts is required to be smaller and smaller if the original pitch is decreased to keep the original size of electrical connector, so it would generate electronic magnetic interference between adjacent contacts.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.